Don't You Want Me?
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Jesse is trying to win Rachel back can he be successful? slightly AU set season 1 after the egging Jesse is still at Mckinely Rachel POV


Don't you want me?

**Hope you enjoy it's my first fanficiton I might make it into a small series of Jesse trying to get Rachel back but I'm not sure let me know what you think. This is slightly AU Jesse is at McKinley and is still at school. Set after Season one where he egged her. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the song**

I wasn't looking forward to glee club this afternoon Jesse had been trying to win me back all week after the egging incident he had once again transferred to McKinley. He had said that after two weeks of being back at Carmel he realized he was wrong to trade me for a fourth consecutive national title but he was too late I couldn't go back to him even if I still loved him.

Here I am sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee clubbers to arrive, 5 minutes late and everyone has finally strolled in.

"Alright guys does anyone have anything prepared?" Mr. Schue asked when no one said they had anything to perform he sighed and moved on "Ok then let's work on a new duet to add to our repertoire. Jesse and Rachel your up" he said while handing us the sheet music. He had started to trust Jesse when he realized that he would not be eligible to transfer back to Carmel this year. I hated having to sing with him all the duets Mr. Schue chooses were about love and I didn't love Jesse anymore; not really. We took our places and Jesse nodded to Brad and the band to start.

_**Jesse  
>You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>When I met you  
>I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around<br>Turned you into someone new **_

As he sung this he grabbed my hand and twirled me around

_**Now five years later on you've got **__**the world**__** at your feet  
><strong>__**Success**__** has been so easy for you  
>But don't forget, it's me who put you <strong>__**where you are**__** now  
>And I can put you back down too<strong>_

_**Both  
>Don't, don't you want me?<strong>_

I didn't want him did I? No I couldn't he hurt me those poor baby chicks.

_**You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<strong>_

_**Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find  
>You think you've changed your mind<strong>_

It was too late for him he should of realized before the eggs not after I sang this directly to him hoping he would get the point.

_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<strong>_

As I started my verse I walked away from him to the other side of the choir room

_**Rachel  
>I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar<br>That much is true  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place<br>Either with or without you**_

_**The five years we have had have been such good times  
>I still love you <strong>_

I hated singing this line to him I knew he would be able to see the truth in my eyes when I sang them so I tried to look away but instead found myself looking directly into his eyes.

_**But now I think it's time I **__**live my life**__** on my own  
>I guess it's just what I must do<strong>_

He had grabbed me again and I spun away from him.

_**Both  
>Don't, don't you want me?<br>You know I can't believe it  
>When I hear that you won't see me<strong>_

_**Don't, don't you want me?  
><strong>_

_**You know I don't believe it  
>When you say that you don't need me<strong>_

_**It's much too late to find  
>When you think you've changed your mind<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?<strong>_

_**[Repeat x3]  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?  
>Don't you want me, baby?<br>Don't you want me, ohh?**_

_**Don't you want me, baby?**_

As he sung that last line it sounded even more like a question; one expecting an answer. Everything was quiet once the song ended and he was holding me and waiting for an answer and we were looking right in to each other's eyes you could practically feel the chemistry. I broke away from him and whispered "No I don't want you any more like the song said 'it's much too late to find that you've changed your mind' you had your chance Jesse and you blew it" I went and took the seat I had vacated next to Tina for the song front and center of course.

"I'm not giving up yet I saw it in your eyes you still love me" Jesse replied and went and took his seat. Maybe he was right.

"Ok that was some pretty intense stuff your assignment for the week is to come up with a song that expresses how you feel about someone it can be anyone they don't have to be in glee and it doesn't have to express love. See you later you can all go" Mr. Schue said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone gathered there stuff and left the only two people left were Jesse and myself.

"Please leave me alone I'm not going to get back with you, like I said I don't want you anymore" I told Jesse before leaving the room

"Keep telling yourself that! I know you want me too!" he yelled as I walked out the door. Maybe he was right but I was going to do everything to stop myself going back.

**A/N What did you think reviews appreciated**


End file.
